


running.

by tunazii



Series: self indulgence. [1]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, kinda crying rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunazii/pseuds/tunazii
Summary: cal and whitty are running.(lowercase intended)
Relationships: Whitty (FNF)/Original Male Character
Series: self indulgence. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209149
Kudos: 13





	running.

**Author's Note:**

> hey um this is kind of shit but that’s ok

they took refuge in a hotel, the doomsday cult still looking around for whitty and cal, they barely had enough funds to get into a low quality motel before moving from this city to the next. cal tried not to make whitty upset because 1. he could have a mental breakdown, which could be dangerous and give their location to the cult, or two, he could start crying and that would be dangerous because it could leave a thick black trail behind them.

he didn’t have knowledge of anything outside of the lab that he was brought to life in, often asking cal questions about everyday objects. 

currently, whitty’s head was laying on cal’s lap, sleeping off the days he’d spent being awake nonstop. cal was stroking his head and browsing his phone idly liking posts on social media. his phone fell flat on his face after him holding it up above itself. he sat up, and let the phone slide down onto his chest. he looked down at whitty sleeping and smiled, pulling him up onto him and hugging him. was this normalcy? that’s what it felt like… yeah. this is a normal thing.

————————————————-

whitty woke up a few hours later, noticing he was in a different position than before, and notices cal sleeping peacefully underneath him. he puts him into a comfortable position and starts getting ready to leave the motel.

**Author's Note:**

> my discord tag is matryoshka ₊˚ˑ༄ؘ#2845 if u wanna give me tips


End file.
